dytechfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamic System
Dynamic System Explained DyTech-Dynamic is a module that adds mostly nothing on its own. Just a few recipes for extra results. But it holds a large amount of script, that will unlock recipes for you, sort of like research (but completely different) General Explaination You play the game normally, and DyTech-Core will monitor everything you do. All mined items, crafted items and build machines are counted, and placed in Counters. These counters are used in the Dynamic System. When the level of the counters are met (keep in mind, the level threshold is randomly chosen each cycle between the lower and upper limit (explained below)!) , the unlock CAN happen. It is no guarantee, because a Dynamic Failure can occur, and will decrease your counters. Dont worry to much about it, because the system will try again soon when the counter levels are met again. The chance for failure is very common in the beginning of the game, but the higher your counters combined go, the lower the chance for failure. But the higher your counters are when a failure occurs, the higher the reduction is per counter (calculated per counter, not combined) Tables Explanation In the sections below you will see tables with different numbers and times. This shows how high your counter must be. The numbers (for example: 300-4000) represent the lower and upper limit. Each cycle (a cycle takes 5 minutes) the system will select a number between lower and upper limit, and if your counter is higher then that number, it will move to the next one until all counters required for that event are completed. For example, the Steel Furnace Mk 2 requires the Plates counter between 300 and 2000 (in table shown as 300-2000) and Machine Counter between 300 and 800 (300-800) Times shown in the table like: 2:50:42 simply shows an average time for the unlock to be done. Meaning the unlock will happen somewhere around 2 hours, 50 minutes and 42 seconds. This number is calculated with each save game info send to Dysoch. The more information has been sent, the more accurate it becomes. Each table also has a special notes section, where special requirements are shown. Steel Furnace Mk 2 for instance can't be unlocked before Steel Furnace is unlocked. Keep in mind: all tiered Items, like the Steel Furnace, Steam Engines, Solar Panels, Centrifuges, etc. are unlocked in sequence, meaning Mk 2 wont unlock before the Mk 1, and the Mk 3 wont unlock before the Mk 2, etc. This is a general rule for all tiered Items. DyTech Modules Supported DyTech-Automation DyTech-Automation will, when it detects DyTech-Dynamic, disable all technologies and will leave the unlock of the recipes to the Dynamic System. 'Steel Furnaces' Steel Furnaces Mk 2 and above require the DyTech-Automation Intermediates to be unlocked. Mk 2 requires the first tier of Intermediates, the Mk 3 the second tier Intermediates, etc. Intermediates are scaled to be unlocked before Steel Furnace Mk 2 has a chance to be unlocked.